The Phone Call
by JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Draco & Harry (HP/DM) write a dirty one-shot together. It's rated MA! and full of smut. In their seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco and Harry create characters for themselves inside the work of fanfiction, and write a FICTIONAL work. This is not about anyone but Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. RATED M FOR A REASON: None of the characters are mine! They belong to JK Rowling! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is Rated M. It is a FICTIONAL work about Harry and Draco writing a piece of fanfiction. It is in no way about any real life celebrities.**

 **This contains smut and well deserves its given rating. Having said that, I hope you enjoy it, and please favorite and leave a comment! They mean the world to me. Unless you tell me that this "shouldn't be on this website," I'll have to delete your review, because this is fiction, and this is for fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~HP/DM~~**

 **"Harry!" Draco called out to him. Harry turned around and walked over.**

 **"Draco…" Potter muttered under his breath, just before being pulled into a kiss.**

 **Malfoy broke the kiss off, stroking Harry's neck. "I think we should do something different tonight."**

 **Harry cocked his head to the side. "Like…a different…position?" He quizzed with a smirk.**

 **Draco laughed softly into the crook of Harry's neck. "Maybe later, prat. I was thinking…"**

 **"Yes?" Harry asked, pulling Draco's chin up to look at him.**

 **Malfoy smirked. "Well…we should write."**

 **"Write?" Harry echoed, genuinely confused.**

 **Malfoy's eyebrows wiggled just before he whispered into Potter's ear: "We should write something** ** _dirty_** **."**

 **Harry smacked him lightly on the arm. "Oi!" He giggled. "What did you have in mind?"**

 **"Come with me." Draco said. He led Harry to his private room, as head boy of Slytherin in his seventh year.**

 **They plopped down onto the bed, getting out some parchment and a couple of quills.**

 **"Okay, here are the rules." Draco stated. "You write about** ** _me_** **, and I'll write about** ** _you_** **. Then, we'll finish the rest together."**

 **"What will our names be?" Harry asked.**

 **"Hmm…" Draco pondered, biting his lip. "Come up with one for me—the first name that comes to your mind."**

 **"Tom!" Harry exclaimed.**

 **"** ** _Tom?_** **That's the best you've got? Not very creative…" Draco huffed.**

 **Harry slapped his shoulder again. "Well, let's see if you can do better."**

 **"Fine…erm…" He bit his lip. "Dan?"**

 **Harry laughed. "That's just as uncreative as Tom!"**

 **Draco snorted. "I suppose you're right. Well, it's the plot that counts anyway."**

 **"Erm…Draco?" Harry started, "What** ** _are_** **we doing this for?"**

 **Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "For fun? Some would call it foreplay."**

 **Harry blushed. "Mmm…alright. Why don't you start?"**

 **Draco laughed, "Fine. But we need a title."**

 **"How about something significant? Like…something to symbolize the first time we…erm…got together?" Harry blushed again.**

 **Draco licked his lips. "Your blushing is turning me on."**

 **Harry cleared his throat. "We still need a title, though."**

 **"Right..."**

 **"I was thinking," Harry paused, "** ** _The Phone Call_** **could be the title. I mean, you 'accidentally' called me, and we hit it off after settling our differences, remember?" Harry put the word 'accidentally' in air quotes, smirking.**

 **Draco snorted. "Fine. We both know I was hot for you, alright?"**

 **Harry put his quill in the pot of ink. "Shall we get started?"**

 **Draco nodded, kissing Harry's cheek before beginning to write…**

 **"Let's begin."**

 **~~HP/DM~~**

 **"The Phone-call"**

Tom missed Dan. In fact, he thought he'd get into the 'Draco Malfoy' spirit again by calling him up.

He got out his phone and entered his flat. His girlfriend was out, doing something with her 'besties,' or whatever.

He scrolled down—Dan's name on his phone read "The Boy Who Lived," with a picture of him looking all angry from the Deathly Hallows. It was a screenshot—when he was battling Voldemort on set.

He clicked the green button. It rung once, twice, and then…

"Hullo?" Dan's voice sounded.

" _Potter._ " Tom spat. He was actually very relieved to hear Dan—it'd been a while since they'd gotten a drink and just talked.

Dan had a fit of laughter and quickly stopped. " _Malfoy_. Up to trouble again, I see?" Dan said in a serious 'Harry' voice, but he was smiling from ear to ear on the other side of the phone. He was alone in his and his girlfriend's room—she was taking a bath at the moment, for God only knows how long.

Tom snorted. "Hey man. I couldn't resist, you know?" He laughed twice.

Dan smiled fiercely. "Oh, Tom. You crack me up. So…how are you? It's been too long!"

Tom fidgeted with a loose thread on his couch. "Oh, I'm doing well, thanks. It _has_ been a while since we've grabbed a beer. Actually, are you free at all this afternoon? I know it's short notice, but I'm in London for the week, and I miss your pretty face, I guess." He teased lightheartedly.

Dan snorted this time. "Yeah, I'm free." He lowered his voice, "I _have_ to get away from my girl—she's driving me mad…so tonight's perfect actually."

Tom's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really? That bad, huh?" He'd seen Dan and his girl in the news an awful lot lately—headlines were _always_ positive, such as, " _Ex-Harry Potter Star in a Perfect Relationship: Thinking about Marriage_."

Dan huffed in frustration—he didn't want to be too loud, but it was such a relief talking to someone about this. He hated all the fame that came with being seen as "Harry Potter" all the damned time—well, it was very fortunate that he got the role, but he was just tired of being recognized after all these years.

"Yeah, she got _so_ wigged out after I stared in _Kill Your Darlings_. You know, in a gay role. Anyway," he paused, letting his voice rise again, "let's plan on meeting at nine, yeah? At that old pub we used to go to…what's it called, uh…"

"Oh, McLafer's Pub! That'd be perfect. Can't wait to catch up with you Dan." Tom smiled, feeling a lot happier now. He really _had_ missed his friend. One of his best friends, in fact. It became immensely difficult to make close friends as he got older.

"Oh—got to go. She's coming. See you tonight… _Malfoy_." Dan giggled.

"Later, _Potter._ " He snorted loudly and hung up. _Ah,_ he thought, relaxing on his couch. It was such a relief to banter with Dan again, like they used to do on set. He looked at the clock. It was almost 4:00PM.

He decided to take a nap—so he set his alarm for six. He wanted to freshen up before seven.

Minutes had passed, but he just tossed and turned on his couch. It was quite a comfortable couch.

But no—Tom could _not_ fall asleep. He felt jittery, which was strange, since he hadn't even had coffee today. He recognized the feeling: it was the same one he used to get before doing a scene with Daniel.

But that was so long ago! And God, who wouldn't be nervous before shooting a scene for such a big film? And Dan always had a natural talent at acting—it was so intriguing to be on-set with him.

Tom sighed, staring at his ceiling. He heard his phone vibrate. His girlfriend had texted him. _Hey babe. Won't be back tonight—the girls and I are having a night out together. See you tomorrow, xox._

Tom turned his phone upside down on the table. He furrowed his brows and rubbed his forehead. He always got a headache when thinking about Jess.

She was nice—perfect, actually. So very perfect. But…there was something missing. Tom thought about it analytically, as he had been for years now. He was just too afraid to acknowledge that their spark had faded. It even got to the point where, when she wanted to sleep with him, he'd fake an orgasm. Tom didn't even know men _could_ fake orgasms until Jess…and he'd only been with one other woman, who hadn't truly satisfied Tom either.

It wasn't her—and that was what scared him.

It wasn't even the fact that she kept cheating on him that scared him.

Of course, she had no idea he knew, but he did. He never said a word—but knew he had to soon. Things were just getting out of hand, and he couldn't keep pretending anymore.

But, as usual, he shrugged it off and turned on the tele. _News…nah, not in the mood_. He flipped past the soaps, the kids cartoons—although, he did pause on a Tom and Jerry skit for a minute or two. _Were cartoons always this violent? Bollocks._ He went up a channel.

 _Oh shit!_ _Kill Your Darlings_ _!_

He saw it on the movie channel, too stunned to change it. He had to admit, he really hadn't seen too much of it. He didn't want to admit it, but he really _had_ been avoiding seeing movies with Dan in them. He felt weird about it, for some reason.

 _Might as well watch_.

Tom snuggled into the couch after grabbing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn.

He took a handful and shoved it into his mouth. _Hmm…Dan's so talented!_ Tom raised an eyebrow at his thoughts. _Duh. Of course he is._

He looked up the other actor in the movie: Dane.

Seemed strange—Dane kind of looked like himself, without the scruff on his chin of course. Dane was more boyish.

He remembered Dan saying his girl was upset about something—he knew Dan played a gay character, but why would she but so upset about that? After all, the entire cast from Harry Potter were advocates for the LGBT community…

Tom sat down his bowl of popcorn next to him and turned up the volume. It was getting really…intense. _God, Dan looks like Harry with those glasses!_ He snickered to himself. _I'm going to have to remember that._ Tom loved teasing Dan.

The characters were lying in the grass—it was kind of sweet, actually. Dan's character was looking around— _oh my God!_ Tom's mouth felt dry suddenly, as he watched the two actors kiss. _Bollocks._

He leaned in, watching the scene. _I bet Dan's a good kisser. He looks like a good kisser._ He shook his head vigorously— _what the hell_! _Why_ was he thinking about this?

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft Dan's lips looked when they finally touched the other man, like a caress, so very passionate…and warm. He couldn't stop thinking—not about the way Dan held the other man in place, stroking his cheek with his thumb, completely devouring his mouth.

Tom's pants felt very tight…

He shut off the tele—after the kiss was over, of course.

 _Calm down, Tom, it's just a kiss…_ Tom thought to himself, trying to ignore the bulge in his jeans. He was trying so hard to ignore it. _That was childish of me—to turn off the TV like that!_ Just to prove to himself that he was _not_ turned on by two men kissing, he flipped the screen back on.

He smiled to himself smugly about his decision. _It was just a hot kiss, I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love, after all._

Minutes later, his jaw dropped, and he spilled the remaining kernels of popcorn all over the rug. He gulped at seeing the actor's bare chest: covered with dark spots of hair. Undressing, then moving on to the sex scene… _Dan looks—_ he stopped himself, not letting his breath escape his mouth. He would _not_ think about Dan this way. _No_.

His cock was painfully hard, but he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

He turned off the TV and took a cold shower. His member was sticking straight out—and it wouldn't go back down.

For the sake of his comfort, he convinced himself he had to jerk off. After all, it couldn't have been _healthy_ to ignore his erection, could it?

Even though he didn't _want_ to think about Dan, and he very well knew he shouldn't, his cock wasn't listening to him. Tom pinched his eyes shut, giving up the little battle in his mind. He touched the tip of his cock, imagining Dan's bare, flat stomach. He stroked himself once, picturing that heated kiss. He moaned, beginning to stroke himself harder now. His mouth was gaped open, remembering the lingering passion of the love-scene. Dan's fingers—Dan's eyes…and his lips wouldn't escape his imagination as Tom stroked himself faster, violently, whimpering until climaxing. He shot cum into his hand, imagining Dan's face as he was being penetrated. Of course, it hadn't _really_ happened—but it was enough for his imagination to take off.

"Gnugh…" he guttered out, with his head against the cold tiled-wall of the shower. He hadn't come like that in… _God, how long has it been?_ Tom stayed there for a minute to get his wits back. _Okay, that's out of my system now._ Tom was sure of it: he was fine now. It had just…been too long since he'd come. He was just horny. That's _all_ it was.

Wiping himself off, he slowly got dry, styled his hair, slopping it with some gel. He threw his towel over the shower door so it could dry.

Completely stark, he trotted over to his closet. _What to wear, what to wear…_

He eyed a Slytherin green silky shirt, immediately laughing. _God, I shouldn't…_

But he wanted to.

Just for kicks, he put it on, along with some black skinny jeans—tight enough, but not too tight—and admired himself in the mirror.

 _I'm such a nerd._ He thought to himself, spinning to see how good his shirt looked from the back. _But I look amazing in this shirt._

~~ _Dan_ ~~

Dan couldn't wait to get a drink with Tom—it'd been much too long since they last talked.

Sighing, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about how much he hated his current living situation—in a loveless relationship. It was such a horrible thing to lie, but he didn't know what else to do.

Besides, he was honest with his girlfriend once, which only granted him an excessive amount of fights and quarrels.

After the shooting of _Kill Your Darlings_ , Dan was sure that he'd never been in love. Just thinking back on that kiss with Dane made him shudder—it was the most romantic kiss he'd ever gotten—and Dan was ashamed. He kept it a secret for so long, and when he finally was honest with himself, he knew that he wasn't attracted to his girlfriend. How long had he been faking orgasms, thinking it was normal?

He always wondered why he wasn't attracted to Emma, or any other of the intelligent women on the set of _Harry Potter_. But, at that time, everything was coming to a close—and everything was confusing. It seemed that no one—not even the older actors—really knew where they were headed after partaking in such a huge franchise.

Dan shook his head, and opened his eyes. Those had been some of the best days of his life…but…

Something had always been missing.

But being on set was like a high—a buzz that filled the void in his mind and heart. Until…Dane. And Dane's lips, in particular.

Dan sighed, getting out of bed, and looking in the mirror. His girlfriend was singing in the shower. He tried to ignore her.

He couldn't. He wanted out of the relationship, out of the apartment, and…he wanted a new start. Perhaps he was destined to be alone?

Dan slipped on a red shirt, smirking. _Ah, Gryffindor._ He fixed his hair, slipped on some blue jeans and nice sneakers, and headed out the door.

He stopped, remembering the note he'd left for his girlfriend of five years. Was he really going to break up with her on a piece of paper?

 _Yes._ He decided. It was the only way. _After all…we both know it's over, anyway._

As he headed to the bar to meet Tom, his girlfriend would soon step out of the shower. She'd see the note and all of her things packed perfectly into her purple bags. The locks would be changed the next day. All would be well.

Or so Dan hoped.

~~ _Tom_ ~~

He sipped his drink at the pub, tipping the bartender. Unusually, no one had recognized him or snapped a picture of him yet. Tom sighed of relief, basking in what it might be like to be normal.

" _Malfoy._ " Tom heard, as he swiveled around in his chair.

" _Potter._ " He sneered. His eyes slowly swept over Dan—he looked like he'd been working out. His arms were toned…he shook his head out of his thoughts.

Dan whipped out a wand— _Harry's_ wand. _A wand? Oh, Dan…_ Tom started laughing deliriously. It took him a moment to get back into character.

Tom stopped laughing. He hopped out of his chair, walking swiftly toward Dan.

He raised an eyebrow at Dan, his face inches away from his own.

" _My father will hear about this_." He said lowly. Dan put his wand away instantaneously, immediately wrapping his arms around Tom. Tom felt Dan embrace him, and wrapped his arms around Dan's toned-backside—he could feel it beneath his shirt. _His red shirt,_ Tom smirked at the fact that they were both nerdy enough to wear Gryffindor and Slytherin colours.

"Tom," Dan breathed. Tom pulled apart from him, giving him a manly pat on the shoulder, "Dan, it's been too long, mate." Dan nodded, unable to say anything. He missed Tom dearly—he hadn't realized just how much.

"Come on," Tom patted the seat next to him at the bar, "drinks are on me." Dan blushed. Tom pretended he didn't notice.

The bartender swung by again, cleaning a glass. "What can I get for—" The bartender stopped cold. Dan smiled at him charmingly, while Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute…" the man looked back and forth between Tom and Dan, who were both sitting down now. It was obvious he recognized them. Tom peered down at his nametag, which read _Sam_.

Sam looked directly into Daniel's eyes and whispered in a hush voice, "You're Harry Potter, ain't ya?"

Tom looked at Dan and burst out laughing. Dan snorted, blushing furiously.

He winked at them both, "Just kiddin.' I heard you two bantering about it a moment before—thought I'd add to the scene, yeah?" Tom smiled at him. _That was clever!_

Dan smiled at him, "That was brilliant…" he looked down at the nametag. "…Sam!" Sam smiled back.

Tom added, "Truly brilliant! And very clever!" Sam waved his hand at him, "Just doin' my job. So, what'll it be?" He looked at Dan again.

Dan ordered some fruity drink that Tom hadn't even heard of—or _seen._ When the drink came, Tom eyed it curiously.

"What _is_ that!?" He chuckled. He couldn't even catch the name of it the first time, it was so peculiar.

Dan smirked at him wickedly. "A Beachside Bonfire." He sipped the orange drink and sucked on the lemon, then dropped the fruit into the mix, swirling it around with his straw.

Tom rolled his eyes, smiling into his beer. He took a gulp.

"And what about you, ya prat?" Dan playfully nudged his shoulder.

Tom giggled once at the contact in incredulity. "Did you just call me a prat!?"

Dan rolled his eyes at Tom, this time. Instead of waiting for the answer to his question, he took a drink of Tom's beer for himself. "Hmm…" he thought it over. "It's a darker beer, isn't it? Like, none of that American…" he waved his hand around.

Tom finished the sentence for him, "…crap? No. God, never. Just my usual Guinness, actually."

Dan nodded, sipping his own alcoholic beverage from his straw. Tom eyed it again, as if it were a unicorn. Dan giggled, wiping his mouth. "Want to try mine?"

"God, should I? Hmm…maybe." He tentatively took the drink, sipping it from the side of the glass. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he smacked his lips. "Woah! _Not_ what I was expecting!"

Dan laughed at him. "Well? You like it or not?" His voice sounded impatient, but Tom knew he was being playful.

"Actually…I love it. I'm very impressed with your taste, I must say." Dan watched Tom smile at him charmingly—probably without even _meaning_ to do so—but his smile was so goddamn _beautiful._ He supposed he _had_ noticed it before, but he'd been so distracted by his girlfriend. Perhaps he had always repressed the thought? Either way, Dan felt mesmerized, just watching Tom move his lips.

"Oh—sorry, didn't catch that." Dan shook his head. _Damn it._ He'd been so focused on watching Tom's lips that he didn't hear a bloody word he said!

Tom furrowed his brows. "Oh, was I being too quiet? I said, 'we should get another round of those.'"

Dan nodded too quickly. "Yes! Yes we should." Dan had always been a little erratic, if not excited, so Tom brushed off the quirkiness of the conversation, deciding to change the topic after Sam placed another round of drinks in front of them.

"So…you mentioned earlier, on the phone, erm…" Tom looked into Daniel's crystal blue eyes, stuttering, wondering just how strong that drink was.

Dan nodded, taking another sip. "My girlfriend." He put the word 'girlfriend' in air-quotes.

Tom cleared his throat, "Yeah. How's all that going? Something about how she's upset with you, right?" He would've mentioned _Kill Your Darlings_ , but he was afraid to even mention the film at all. He didn't want to bring it up if he didn't have to. He was secretly fearful that his arousal would take over again, remembering that kiss.

Dan shook his head, pinching the space between his brows. "Well, you see—I've really wanted to talk to someone about this." He looked back up at Tom's gaze. "Have you seen the movie? _Kill Your Darlings_?"

Tom nodded in response, "Mhm, I have."

Dan continued, "Well, she…she got jealous. And…suspicious. I suppose she wasn't wrong to be—"

Tom cut him off, "But she's an actress, isn't she? Surely she must understand this is part of our job to do…kissing scenes?" His voice sounded a _tad_ higher than he'd have liked, but Dan didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, very true. Erm…" Dan was fiddling with his fingers. He didn't really know how to tell Tom he liked blokes without things being awkward. He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped for the best before speaking. "Actually, I fell pretty hard for Dane."

There, he'd said it.

Tom stopped himself from dropping his jaw—just barely. He watched Dan sip some of his drink intently. _Oh God…is he trembling?_ _He must've been pretty nervous about this…_

Dan felt something caress his arm. He looked—it was Tom's hand. "Hey, it's okay. I…I understand." Tom kept stroking Dan's upper arm until the man stopped shaking. He couldn't help but notice how muscular his arm felt—though, it was just a guess.

Dan finally stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at Tom, who seemed to be concerned. "You all right, Dan? What'd she do to you?"

"She…I broke up with her…" Dan was starting to stutter again, "I couldn't—erm…b-because…"

Tom shushed him, "Dan, it's okay, really. If it's too hard, you don't have to tell me." Dan gave him a small smile at that. Tom really _was_ being nice about this—and Dan hadn't expected to get so _flustered_. It really came as a shock to both of them.

"Thanks, mate." Dan said, noticing that Tom's hand was setting lightly over his, probably just to calm him down. "It's so hard sometimes, you know? To… _pretend_ for so long. And then just to fall for someone who's already married." Dan shook his head.

Tom saw how much pain Dan was in. He involuntarily clasped his hand. "Dan…" Tom started, not knowing what to say, really. But he wanted to give the man comfort, at the very least. He watched as the blue eyes stared back up at him in anticipation.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with…how you feel. I mean…I saw that scene, where you and Dane…you know, kiss. It looked _hot_ , man. Seriously. I'm not your girlfriend, and I have to admit, even _I_ felt a little jealous." Tom froze at his own words. _Did I just say…that I was jealous? Oh Dear Lord…what have I done…_

Dan didn't look at him any differently than he had before, except a lot more relieved—so Tom guessed that he understood. He just meant it in a joking way…that was _all_.

Dan squeezed Tom's hand before letting go. "Thanks, Tom." Dan gave him a lopsided grin.

Tom felt those weird butterflies again—or whatever he used to feel whenever doing a scene with Dan. Only, _now_ they were adults sitting in a bar, without any cameras on them. No one was recording anything, and he didn't have to remember a script of any kind.

But even Tom couldn't deny the overwhelming feelings he was currently having. His hand was still warm from Dan's touch, and he silently wished for more. But…he couldn't, could he? Dan was always just…Dan.

He hadn't even noticed when Dan asked him about _his_ girlfriend—Tom was so lost in thought—and he was so very lost in the eyes in front of him. Then, he felt his eyes drift to Dan's mouth. He watched them move—but his brain couldn't register what was happening.

"…Tom?" Dan said, cocking his head to the side.

"What? Oh!" He gulped, "Sorry—what'd you say, Dan?" Sound came flooding back into his ears, and he snapped back to reality. He just became aware that he and Dan were sitting pretty close to each other now.

"Your girlfriend—how is she?" Dan asked quietly. Tom was acting a little strangely. He couldn't help but wonder if Tom really _did_ understand what he went through with Dane…if he really was jealous, like he said? _Had that been a joke?_ Dan silently wondered, trying to analyze Tom's body language.

Tom went red, flustered at the question. "Oh! Well…not great, actually." Tom sighed.

Dan tried not to sound too perky. "Oh?" He smirked inwardly at an excuse to touch Tom's hand, to test out his theory. Tom jolted to the touch, but took Dan's offering just as quickly, intertwining their fingers together again. _Interesting,_ Dan thought. Tom was hard to read.

"Yeah, she's actually cheating on me." Tom laughed a few times, "And the thing is, she has no idea that I know." Dan's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Tom—I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

Tom nodded, watching Dan stroke his hand. "Yeah, 'think so. I know I should break up with her. But…I can't. You know? It's almost like," Dan watched Tom lick his lips, "I'm tired of pretending, too."

Dan scooted his chair closer, and in an instant, he wrapped his arms around Tom, pulling him into a hug. Tom leant his head against Dan's and sighed of relief. It seemed as if no one had understood him for so long—and Dan _knew_. He'd been through this before. And Tom kept wondering—if _he'd_ been placed in a gay role—would the same thing have happened to him?

He felt Dan smooth calming circles onto his back, shushing him. "It's okay. I'm here." He whispered so quietly, no one else could hear.

Tom let himself relax and inhale Dan's scent. _Peppermint and wood?_ Tom thought mindlessly, turning his head curiously to smell him again.

Dan noticed, but chose not to take an immediate action. He didn't want to fall for the wrong person again, and certainly didn't want to embarrass himself.

He pulled himself away from Tom gently, patting his shoulder. He decided that, if he was going to explore his attraction, he couldn't do it in the public eye. Who knew what the papers would say the next morning?

Before Dan pulled completely away from him, he whispered in Tom's ear, "Let's go somewhere else—all this noise is bothering me." Tom nodded. He knew Dan was such a gentleman—he'd never do anything to hurt him. He trusted him. _Unlike_ his sorry excuse for a girlfriend, Jess.

"I'm going to the loo, first." Dan nodded, "I'll meet you out front, yeah?"

Tom gave a curt nod and headed to the bathroom. He immediately got out his phone, deciding then and there, he couldn't stay in such a toxic relationship.

He saw Jess' older text, finally replying to it.

 _Jess—I know you've been cheating on me. I've known for a while now. I just didn't want to face it. I can't be in this relationship anymore—we both know we aren't right for each other._

 _Don't call me back for a while—I just need space, now._

 _-Tom_

Tom hit send, and walked out the front door. Dan was waiting for him—Tom forgot how short the man was. He chuckled. Dan looked amused. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just forgot how short you are." Dan cracked a smile at Tom, chuckling back. "Hey now! That's just mean!"

"Pfft," Tom waved his hand downward at him, "what'd you think, that I was _nice_?" Dan laughed heartily with him. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time, once he came to think of it.

"Hey, listen, uh," Tom started, wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, "My place is a couple blocks away. We could have a movie night, eat some popcorn…" Tom trailed off.

Dan cut him off with enthusiasm. "That'd be brilliant!" He loved films so much. He couldn't get enough of them.

 **~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

The two men were laughing, reminiscing about the "old times" on the _Harry Potter_ set while walking up the stairs to Tom's empty apartment.

Tom put the key in the hole, turning the knob. "After you, kind Sir." He gestured Dan to walk first through the door, after turning on the light.

"Why thank you. You're _such_ a gentleman, Tom." Dan batted his eyes at him before proceeding.

Tom's breath hitched, but he rolled his eyes so Dan wouldn't notice. He slapped him on the back so he'd move forward.

"Oi!" Dan reacted to the contact, jumping into the apartment, which was quite nice. It was clean, open, and had a very nice view of London. The big tele caught Dan's eye. "Woah. I love it in here."

Tom's grin widened, "Thanks man! Designed it myself, actually. Take a seat wherever you'd like." Tom walked over to his kitchen. "Beer, soda, or water?" He asked.

Dan walked over to the couch, feeling how cushy it was with his hand. It was like foam. "Oh—beer, if you have it." He _might_ need alcohol to get through this night, if Tom wasn't interested in him. Besides, alcohol always took the edge off, at least in his case.

"Beer it is!" Tom said, heating up some popcorn. "Go ahead and flip on the tele—maybe we'll find something good on, yeah?"

Dan flipped it on—"Oi!"

"What?" Tom said after the microwave beeped.

" _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_!" Dan said excitedly.

"NO. WAY. You're joking right? That's _priceless._ " Tom said, bringing over the two beers and the bowl of popcorn. Dan took one, intentionally brushing his hand against Tom's.

Tom sat down, daringly close to Dan.

Dan took a sip of his beer, looking at the screen. "God, we were so _little!_ And my voice is so high and squeaky!" Tom laughed hard after chugging a good amount of beer. He nodded in agreement. "And my hair! Do you think there could have been _more_ gel in it?" Tom asked in a quizzing manner.

Dan was laughing so hard he choked on a piece of popcorn. Tom just sipped on his beer, smiling hard.

"Oh Lordy! Look! It's the duel!" Tom started, while Dan was getting his wits back from almost dying from a popcorn kernel.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

They watched their younger selves on the screen say. Tom turned to Dan, raising his voice very high, mocking himself from the screen, " _Scared Potter?_ " He sounded like a mouse. They always liked to mock how high their voices were before puberty hit.

Dan did the same, " _You wish!"_

Then Dan hissed something in Parseltongue.

"Woah, mate! You really scared me. Didn't know you could talk to snakes." Tom giggled furiously. His smile hurt on his face now, he'd been so happy tonight.

"Oh, shut up!" Dan said, playfully. He snorted, looking over at Tom, who was smiling and blushing. They really had been having fun tonight. Maybe he was wrong—maybe Tom just wanted a good friend to catch up with, after all? _It's possible_ , Dan considered.

In response to Dan's playful comment, Tom shoved him lightly on the arm, but didn't let go. "You shut up."

Tom looked into Dan's blue eyes again, watching them dart to his mouth, and back to his gaze. "Make me." Dan whispered softly, not making any sudden movements.

"I—" Tom started, but couldn't form a comprehensible sentence. He looked at Dan's mouth, which parted. He realized that he was involuntarily leaning in, and that his hand was still on Dan's shoulder. He gently brought his hand around to Dan's cheek, stroking his thumb with it. Dan had a mesmerized look in his eyes.

"Dan—" Tom said in a ghost of a whisper. He'd never done this before—not with a man. Dan had experience—had the upper hand. He felt nervous.

Dan could tell Tom wanted him by the way he was looking at his eyes and his lips. Touching his cheek only reaffirmed his beliefs—and from that, he decided he would throw caution to the wind and take his chances, even if it meant heartbreak. Dan wasn't Dane, and he needed to realize that.

Dan snaked his arms around Tom, gently holding the back of his dark blonde hair. "Are you sure?" Dan whispered seductively.

"I dunno..." He paused, "I've never…felt so…strongly for…" Tom husked, closing his eyelids as Dan inched closer. He knew he wasn't going to finish answering.

Dan closed his eyes and touched his lips to Tom's. His lips were thin and soft as they moved against his—tentative at first, and quivering from want. Dan wrapped his hand on the back of Tom's neck, kissing him softly. " _Tom?_ " he said in a faint whisper while catching his wasn't sure if he should continue—but it felt so right to him. Tom looked at him and cradled his cheek. This time, Tom claimed Daniel's lips passionately, not at all like the tentative kisses before.

Dan moaned and kissed him back fierily. Tom grasped him tighter and nibbled on Dan's upper lip.

Dan groaned in response, swiping his tongue across Tom's lips. Tom parted his mouth, letting Dan explore. When his tongue entered his mouth, Tom couldn't help but brush it against his own with fervor.

Both men moaned at the erotic contact. Tom pulled away for a second to catch his breath, not wanting the moment to end. "Please…" He whispered, in a desperate tone. His erection was so painfully hard—he would probably come from wildly kissing Dan at this point.

Dan kissed him again, sucking on his tongue. His own cock was hardening further at the thought of what Tom wanted from him…

"Please what?" Dan asked. He moved his lips to Tom's neck, and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I want…I want you… _Dan_." Tom breathed the last word. His voice hitched as Dan started to take off his shirt.

"Mmmm…" Dan moaned, sucking on Tom's right nipple.

"Ah!" Tom gasped in pleasure. It felt _wonderful._ "Oh, don't stop…"

Dan smirked up at him, sucking harder, and pinching the left nipple. "I love how sensitive you are."

Tom arched at the contact. "Fuck!"

"Not yet." Dan teased, flicking his tongue in and out of Tom's naval. Tom stroked his hands through Dan's hair, soft and feathery. He spread his legs, reached over, and grabbed Dan's arse—putting him on top of his flaming erection. Tom tilted his head and claimed another kiss before thrusting up against him, with their cocks rubbing against each other. With each thrust they moaned into each other's mouths.

Dan whimpered as he felt Tom take his shirt off, sucking at his neck. With all the buttons undone, he slid the shirt off his back, letting the blonde feel his fit stomach with his hands. Dan moaned in pleasure as Tom suckled one of his nipples, swirling is tongue around it.

" _God…_ " Dan thrust down, moving himself faster and harder against Tom's hardness.

" _Bedroom_." Tom breathed heavily.

The two men got up simultaneously, lips locked together, ripping each other's pants off in the process. They finally made it to the bedroom, in nothing but boxers.

Sensually, both men locked eyes as they stripped themselves bare, kissing passionately before looking down to study each other.

"God, you're so…beautiful." Dan whispered to Tom, staring at his flawless skin. His cock was longer than his own—but not as thick. He looked back up into Tom's blue sultry eyes, wondering how he got so lucky.

Tom was breathless at Dan's compliment. Tom pulled him by his hair into a searing kiss, pushing him onto the bed. "Dan…" he looked into the man's blue eyes—darker than his own. He shook his head in amazement, "I—I mean, you're so much more…beautiful…and smarter than me." Tom hung his head off to the side, looking down. Silently, he was wondering why Dan even liked him. _Am I just another Dane to him?_

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No—Tom, please, just look at me." He grabbed Tom's chin, tilting it gingerly toward him so Tom would shift his gaze. The pair of blue eyes focused on his mouth as he spoke. "You're more than I deserve—I…" he gulped. Tom's lips parted, completely captivated by Dan's words as he continued. "I want you…maybe I always have…maybe—" Tom cut him off by stealing a deep kiss.

" _Oh_ ," Dan groaned as Tom wrapped his arms around him.

"Always…wanted you too…" Tom muttered huskily between kisses. He pressed his forehead against the other man's, catching his breath. "If only I'd realized it sooner."

He whimpered into his mouth, grabbing at Dan's cock.

He wrapped his fingers around it as it pulsed—it was so hard for him. So utterly perfect, growing in his hand.

Dan's breath hitched, "Oh _God_ , Tom." He breathed again, " _Yes…_ "

Tom licked his lips, kissing his way down Dan's stomach to his groin. He looked absolutely feral.

Dan stroked the man's cheek. Who knew they would end up in this situation tonight?

Tom leaned in to the touch and kissed his thighs. "Want to taste you…" he growled, kissing the tip of Dan's cock.

Dan hardened further and moaned. "Oh… _Yes_." He moaned, as he watched Tom engulf the tip of his cock with his lips, swirling his tongue around it. Tom closed his eyes, going deeper onto Dan. " _Mmm._ " He moaned, bobbing up and down slowly. Soft whimpers filled the room as Tom sucked infinitely harder.

Dan's hand immediately grabbed Tom's dark blonde hair. "F-fuck, Tom…Tom wait…"

Tom stopped, snapping his eyes open again with the cock still in his mouth. Dan's precum was dripping in his throat now. He slid off his cock carefully, licking his lips. It tasted good—just like Dan's mouth. If it'd been anyone else, Tom probably wouldn't have liked it at all.

But it wasn't just anyone.

It was always Dan.

"I want to fuck you." Dan husked. Tom looked off to the side, then back at him. He was nervous—but he had to admit, he wanted to. He wanted Dan. Tom opened his drawer, handing Dan the lubricant.

After pulling him down, Dan kissed him passionately, sucking on him, flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth. Tom moaned deeply. Dan pulled away to whisper, "I wanted to cum inside your mouth so badly…but—" he kissed Tom before adding, "I want us to cum together, when I'm fucking you."

Tom shivered, "God, yes."

Dan kissed his neck and murmured, "Spread your legs—don't worry, I'll go slow. It hurts at first, but I promise it gets better."

Tom hesitated. "Dan—I've never." He ended the sentence there, knowing Dan would understand him. Dan looked at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Neither have I." He smiled at Tom.

Tom sighed of relief. At least they were both on the same page now.

He placed his hands on Dan's chest, slowly running his fingers through the hair. He smirked. "You're so hairy." He winked at Dan, " _Harry_." Dan laughed and leant down, whispering in his ear, "You're going to pay for that one, Malfoy." Tom shivered at Dan's words, pulling him into a kiss. Dan moaned, rubbing his cock against Tom's.

Tom's gasp met Dan's grunt, and soon they were writhing against each other before they knew what was happening.

"If you don't…stop…then I'll…" Tom managed a few strangled words out of his desperate mouth, clenching his teeth together to keep from coming. With Dan's hardness against his own, he felt more turned on than he ever had in his _life_.

Dan slowed down in ragged breaths. He was having trouble staying focused. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Tom. Dane didn't even compare—especially because of his entire friendship with Tom, since they were just boys. Dan couldn't take his eyes off him then, and he certainly couldn't now. He almost couldn't believe it took him _this_ long just to acknowledge he had feelings for Tom. He even remembered one scene in the seventh movie, where they were so close to each other's faces, they pretended they were kissing. In that moment, he wished it was written in the script—but he brushed it off, thinking it just meant he missed his girlfriend or something. Oh, how wrong he was…

Tom must have noticed how much Dan was staring at him, because he was blushing from the neck up.

Tom gave Dan a small, adorable grin when he met his eyes. He dragged down Dan's head with his hands, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and tender—like it had lasted forever, even if time went on afterwards.

Tom suckled at Dan's neck, creating a mark of his own. "You're _mine_ now, Dan."

Dan moaned, his cock twitching in response. "Mmmph…yours, Tom." He twirled his hands in the blonde's hair and nibbled at his bottom lip.

Tom whimpered loudly—he would have been embarrassed by just _how_ loud he whimpered, but Dan interrupted his thoughts by grabbing onto his erect cock. "Dan…" he said breathlessly, "I want…" Dan waited for his response, looking at him lovingly.

Tom started breathing heavily. How could he admit it out loud? Maybe Dan would think he wasn't man enough for him…maybe he'd want a more dominant partner? Sure, even Tom would admit that he's _possessive_ , but _dominant_? Dan did say that he wanted to fuck him, but in all honesty, Tom didn't know if that meant 'top' or 'bottom…'

He sighed, realizing he'd been staring off to the side of the bed.

Dan was lying next to him, stroking his cheek. He smiled at the thought—it almost reminded him of _Kill Your Darlings_. He turned over, so that he could look into Dan's eyes.

Dan seemed genuinely concerned. He took Tom's hand and kissed it lightly. "Tell me what's bothering you—are you alright?" His brows furrowed.

Tom opened his mouth, then closed it, trying not to get distracted by Dan's fit chest, or his sultry lips, or his deep blue eyes waiting for an answer…

"Uh," he pinched his eyes shut.

"We don't have to…y'know…" Dan waved his hand sporadically, "go all the way tonight. I mean…I just love _being_ with you, Tom." Tom opened his eyes to see Dan cradling his face. The man was so damn affectionate.

Tom grinned, "A true gentleman, aren't you? No, that's not what I meant—I…want you. I _really_ want you—I want…" _you inside of me_ , Tom thought, not wanting to say it aloud.

Dan nodded, seeming to understand, but Tom wasn't sure, so he closed his eyes again. "Tom, look at me." Tom did. He met his gaze with fear, curiosity and need. Dan kissed his lips lightly, hovering over him. "I want to give myself to you…if you want me." He continued to kiss his cheek, then murmured, "I know this is all new—it's new to me as well."

Tom drew in a breath, "I want you inside of me." It came out as a whisper.

"But…?" Dan asked playfully. He never had seen Tom so vulnerable—not once. His genuineness and transparency, despite his fear, was truly beautiful.

"But…I figured you would want a more dominant partner." Tom slumped. He saw the scene in _Kill Your Darlings_ —he thought Dan was more comfortable as a bottom than a top.

"Tom—" their gazes met again, "I like you as you are, no matter what, okay? Dominance doesn't matter to me." Dan gave him a lopsided grin, whispering, "I think you're incredible…and," he gulped, "I want…to be inside of you. I _want you_." Tom lost his breath after Dan kissed him. He even felt a little dizzy.

He kissed him back, while Dan rolled on top of him, stretching his arm blindly for the lubricant.

Finally, after a few minutes of tongue-filled kisses, he found the jar. "Spread your legs for me." Dan told him. Tom spread his legs widely, without hesitancy. He looked at Dan curiously as he put his face in between his legs.

"Dan, er, what are you—oh _Lord_!" He moaned as he felt Dan's tongue against his arse. Dan chuckled and licked the pink hole again, watching Tom's body tremor.

"Mmm…" Dan moaned, taking in the sight of Tom fully exposed and whimpering for him before inserting a lubricated finger slowly.

Tom stiffened a bit. "Shh…it's okay, just relax." Dan whispered, starting to stroke Tom's cock slowly while pushing his finger inside his arse.

"Ahh…God. Feels weird." Tom squinted. Dan slid in further, trying to probe for Tom's prostate. He knew it was there somewhere…

"HOLY FUCK DAN!" Tom bucked his hips, "What did you? Do it again!" He demanded. Dan licked his lips and hit the spot again, this time with two fingers, scissoring.

Tom continued to squeal as Dan kept stretching him, hitting his prostate. He swore he was seeing stars.

Tom was a whimpering mess, writhing in pleasure when Dan finally put a healthy amount of lubricant on his cock, positioning himself. He looked down at Tom, kissing him. "Ready?" he breathed over his lips.

"Fuck me." Tom grabbed the back of Dan's head and kissed him roughly. Dan pulled back, gliding his cock halfway in. Tom winced in pain. "Okay?" Dan asked concernedly.

Tom relaxed his face a bit. "Ah…yeah. Keep going."

Dan felt his entire cock embraced by Tom's tight hole. "Oh, Tom…it's so good…"

It burned, but it felt wonderful—it felt like coming home. Dan pushed slowly and gently inside Tom's narrow channel, wrapping his fingers around Tom's cock as he did. Tom threw his head back and winced—partly from the pain, but mostly from the erotic pleasure of the moment.

"Tom…" Dan whimpered, stroking Tom's cock once. Tom just nodded in approval, looking deep into his eyes. "Please…do it again."

Daniel pulled out and pushed in again to hit Tom's prostate, stroking him once as he did.

Tom cried out in response, "God!" Dan instinctively hit his prostate again, beginning to lose himself, only feeling how good this was. His own lust had a mind of its own as he thrusted inside Tom, stroking him faster. Tom grabbed the sheets underneath him and clenched his fists-he was seeing stars above his head, he swore.

The headboard was creaking loudly as Daniel pumped in and out of him. "Christ, Tom." He cried.

"Fuck—Dan, I'll come." He said as Dan kept thrusting inside him. Their eyes locked as Tom wrapped his legs around Dan's arse to push him inside further.

"Oh, Tom—I'm coming…" Dan pinched his eyes shut, thrusting wildly, stroking Tom just as ferociously. Tom held him in place and watched Dan lose control—felt his cock shoot cum into his tight channel. Dan was mouthing Tom's name as he did, but no sound came out. "Dan," Tom whispered, barely audibly, as he shot streams of cum all over himself and Dan's chest.

Dan opened his eyes, wildly gasping. He slowly pulled out of Tom and collapsed on top of him, kissing him with as much passion as he felt in his entire being.

Tom kissed him back for all he was worth—tongues lapping against each other tenderly, lovingly.

Tom breathed, "It's always been you, Dan."

Dan kissed him hard, pinching his eyes shut, then opening them to the blue ones before him. He pushed some hair out of Tom's face, caressing his cheek. "Always."

The two men cleaned each other off with a towel, making sure they wouldn't be sticky in the morning. Dan rested his head in the crook of Tom's neck, and Tom held him, never wanting to let go.

Sleep took them, and all was well.

 **~~HP/DM~~**

 **Finally, they finished their story.**

 **"Merlin, that was hot." Harry murmured, still panting beside a naked Draco.**

 **"Good thing I spelled the quill—we might not have finished." Draco paused. "You** ** _really_** **got into character!"**

 **Harry raised his eyebrows. "Mmm, so did you. And it was delicious."**

 ** _The End_**


	2. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I will be moving to archive of our own (their website is ) because I have received multiple discomforting reviews here ever since this website has changed its criteria on what qualifies as Rated M and what qualifies as Rated MA. Ironically, this site determines what is Rated MA, but doesn't have the option to actually include Rated MA fanfiction.**

 **If my stories are somehow deleted before I move everything, I will post my account information for you all to follow me. Within the next couple days, everything should be moved.**

I have two days to wait for them to add me to their site.

 _ **I will update you on my exact account name as soon as I can. I promise I will be as quick as possible. I'm guessing that if my stories will be deleted, my account will still be here, so please FAVORITE me, and you will be sure to get the update.**_

Thank you for supporting me, I really do love you all. I also want to say sorry for misunderstanding the guidelines. Believe me when I say that I had no idea rated MA fics were not okay.

Alright, well, let's hope I can get it together before my stories vanish. :/

Sorry everyone and thank you again.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	3. ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Hello Everyone! 3

First of all, I want to thank you for supporting my work and being so patient. Life's been a little crazy for me.

I have FINALLY made an AO3 account, and my name is JenTheSnarryShipper (the link is here: /users/JenTheSnarryShipper)

Thank you again-I admit that none of my work has been transferred yet, but the work on will remain and I'll also keep it updated for as long as possible. I just wanted to have a backup site, just in case my work gets reported and taken down.

:) Hope you all are doing very well!

-Jen,

The Snarry Shipper


End file.
